


A MOMENT OF ANGST...

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knows the Serenity crew is in danger every moment he and River are aboard, so he leaves.  Now he and his sister have to fend for themselves on a unknown planted in the middle of nowhere.  Or do they....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A MOMENT OF ANGST...

He’d never even gotten to say goodbye.

Simon ran a hand over his face, then back, over the top of his head, pushing back the unruly strands of raven hair as he stared up into the darkness of space.

Mal, Book, Kaylee – they were all gone this time, promising that he and River would be safe on this half deserted planet while they went back to work. There had been too many close calls, and Simon felt he owed it to the rest of the crew to let whatever danger they were in to be of their own doing, not his.

Kaylee had been in tears, of course, and Zoe had even hugged him and River before she quickly turned away to hide whatever emotions she wasn’t ready to share with him even now.  
It was for the best. They all knew that. 

The thing that troubled him most wasn’t seeing them leave. 

The thing that made his heart ache and his stomach feel like it was tied in knots was that Jayne, his secret crush, the man he had wet dreams about nearly every night, the merc who was far smarter and gentler than he wanted anyone to know…Jayne hadn’t even said goodbye. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised. Jayne had never liked him, not really. And thought Simon had forgiven him for the Ariel fiasco, Jayne had never really seemed to have forgiven himself. Simon had always thought he’d have time to confess his feelings to Jayne, but damn, the man hadn’t even come out of his bunk to wave goodbye before Serenity took off into the black.

The doctor didn’t turn as he heard someone stepping behind him, figuring River returned from her exploration of the woods nearby, unfazed by their fate. The large, rough hand on his arm wasn’t River’s though, and his little sister certainly couldn’t have forced him to turn around so quickly with just a sharp jerk on his arm. Simon instinctively brought his hands up and found a wall of solid muscle underneath them.

“Ja….Jayne?”

“Ya didn’t think I’d leave you hear with just that moon-headed sister, did ya? Who knows what lives on this planet? Did you ever think that…”

“Er…..” Simon had no idea what to say. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he remembered how to talk just then.

“It’s my job to keep everyone safe,” the mercenary said, speaking to Simon as if he was in grade school and Jayne was his teacher. “They’ll all be fine on Serenity, so I’m here to look after you.” He started to say something else, but hesitated.

Simon shook his head and licked his lips, still, absurdly, with his hands on Jayne’s broad chest.

“You…you stayed for me?” he asked, not even daring to breathe.

“I told you they were safe onboard Ser…”

Jayne’s words were cut off midsentence this time as Simon – cool, calm, stand-offish with everyone but his sister – threw himself at Jayne, wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him. Jayne couldn’t have been more surprised, but he couldn’t have been happier either. He hadn’t thought Simon would even want him there – the smaller man barely seemed to tolerate him most days, but at the moment, he seemed pretty gorram pleased Jayne was there.

“Gotta keep everyone safe, like I said, and they’re goin’ to be fine, they can take care of themselves, and….”

“You stayed for me. You left Serenity and Mal and Book and Kaylee and….and you stayed here for me.” There was no doubt that Simon was clearly stunned at his own words, but they were true. And it wasn’t hard to overlook the fact that Jayne’s arms had wrapped around him to steady them both and they hadn’t moved an inch, except maybe to pull Simon in a little closer.

“Well, I…”

“Jayne Cobb, you are the sweetest, strongest, most amazing man I have ever known,” Simon blurted out, still clinging to the other man.

“Now, Doc, I just…”

“You knew, didn’t you, that I was in love with you, that I was heartbroken, thinking I’d never seen you again and somehow you figured that out and you felt the same way and…”

Jayne finally pulled Simon in even closer and took control, leaning in and pressing their lips together, exploring every sweet inch of the doctor’s mouth. “Can I ask a question, Doc?” he finally asked, nibbling on Simon’s bottom lip as he did so.  
Simon, flushed and breathing hard, simply nodded.

“I’m here for you, wasn’t about to leave your skinny arse alone with that sister of yours for all the gold in the verse, and no, I didn’t know you liked me, or loved me, but I knew I loved you and wanted you to be safe anyway, and I reckon I need to get used to never being able to finish a gorram sentence as long as we’re together, ‘cause you ain’t let me finish one since I got here and…”

“Yes, get used to it,” Simon agreed happily as he kissed Jayne again and heard River singing in the background.

Simon and Jayne sittin’ in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G…


End file.
